The present invention relates generally to reaction chambers, such as a reaction chamber included in a gasification system used in an integrated gasification combined-cycle (IGCC) power generation plant, and more particularly, to injection devices used with gasification systems.
Many known IGCC plants include a gasification system that is integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system. For example, at least some known gasification systems convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, steam, and/or CO2 into a synthetic gas, or “syngas.” The syngas is channeled to the combustor of a gas turbine engine, which powers an electrical generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) that generates steam for driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides electrical power to the power grid.
At least some known gasification systems include an injection system that supplies a gasification reactor with process fluids to facilitate at least one exothermic reaction. The injection system may include a plurality of concentric bayonets that, in combination, form a plurality of channels that each supplies the gasification reactor with a process fluid. However current bayonet designs may be limited because of assembly and/or maintenance concerns.